We Need Heroes Auditions
by TheOrangeRobo
Summary: When Sonic and Tails get and idea for a movie, they need 18 people to fill up their main characters. *NO SPOTS LEFT*
1. Spark the Hedgehog's Audition

**Audition #1:**

**Spark the Hedgehog**

* * *

Sonic and Tails were sitting in two chairs that were in front of a stage. There were lights around the stage, but they were off. "Alright Tails, if were going to make this movie a success, we need some good actors," Sonic said as he looked at Tails.

"I agree," Tails said as he looked at the list of auditioning people.

"So, who's up first?" he asked his buddy.

"This hedgehog named Spark," Tails replied.

"Hmm, seems interesting," Sonic said. Then he looked to the right and said to Knuckles, who was standing by the entrance, "Bring him in." Knuckles nodded and walked for a moment. Then he returned with an orange hedgehog following him. The orange hedgehog wore a black and grey hoodie, yellow goggles, grey gloves with navy blue ovals in the center and grey and white shoes. The echidna lead the hedgehog on the stage. "Alright Knuckles, you can go back to the door to the waiting room," the blue hedgehog said. The echidna looked a Sonic with annoyed look, but he just went back to where was. Sonic nodded at Tails who turned the lights on. "Alright so Spark is it?" he asked the hedgehog on stage.

"Yes sir," the orange hedgehog replied.

"Why do you think you are fit for this movie?" the yellow fox asked.

"Well, I'm smart, athletic, friendly, nice and kind-hearted. And also I'm an electrokinetic," proving his point by charging a ball of electricity, then putting out. "And also I will get along with the cast greatly." Then a cellphone is heard ringing. The orange hedgehog takes out his cellphone and answers it. "Hello?" He waits for an answer. Then he says, "Amelia not now, I'm in an audition right now." He waits for an answer. "Well call me later ok?" Then he hangs up. "Sorry about that," he says while scratching his head.

"Trust me, I know what that's like," Sonic said. Tails looks at Sonic.

"Is he in?" he asked. Sonic thought about it.

"Yes, he is," he finally said. Spark then walked down from the stage and shook both of their hands.

"Thank you guys," Spark said. The two friends nodded and Spark headed out the door.

"You know, I think this movie will be awesome," Sonic said to his buddy. Tails nods.

"I agree," Tails replies.

* * *

**Hey guys it's TheOrangeRobo and that was the first chapter of the auditions for We Need Heroes. I only need 9 OCs. So if you want your OC in this, ****then post and ****it in reviews or message **

**me. Also I'm sorry this chapter was short, all the chapters might be short actually. Anyways that's all I have to say so until next time guys, ROLLOUT!**

**Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are owned by SEGA.**

**Spark is owned by me.**


	2. Optim the Bat's Audition

**Audition #2**

**Optim the Bat**

* * *

"Alright who's next?" Sonic asked.

"A guy named Optimistic," Tails replied. Sonic nodded and looked at Knuckles.

"Bring the next guy in," Sonic told Knuckles. Knuckles walked out and returned without a person following him. "Knuckles? Where is he?"

"I didn't see the next guy," Knuckles replied. Then suddenly, a grey bat teleported on the stage. It wore black boots that reached the knees, a black belt with small compartments, black gloves with his fingers showing, and a strap across his body holding a long, metallic, silver stick.

"Am I too late for the audition?" he asked.

"No," Tails replied. He sighs in relief as he also pants.

"So your name is Optimistic?" Sonic asked

"Yes, but I mostly go by Optim," the bat replied.

"Tell us about yourself," Tails said.

"Well as you saw there I can teleport, I can fight with this silver stick..." he said as he took silver stick and did some demonstrating. He continued saying, "I'm kind, serious and if annoyed, I overreact. Also the wings I have..." he said as he pointed to his black wings. "Don't really work," he finished. Sonic and Tails whispered a bit so Optim couldn't hear them. Then they stopped.

"Optim..." Sonic said. "You are in!" he said. Optim teleported of the stage and shaked their hands. Then he walked out. "That's 2 down, 14 to go!" Sonic said.

"Yeah bro," Tails said.

* * *

**Hey guys that was the second chapter of the We Need Heroes Auditions! I only need 8 OCs and after that, the rest of my OCs will finish the job. Until next **

**time, ROLLOUT!**

**Sonic, Tails and Knuckles belong to SEGA.**

**Optim belongs to Lost and Forgotten Memories.**


	3. The Sibling Dragon's Auditions

**Audition #3**

**The Sibling Dragons**

* * *

Sonic was sitting in his chair, twiddling his fingers. Then Tails came into the room with a chili dog in each hand. "I got lunch," Tails said as he sat in his seat. Sonic noticed that chili dogs and grabbed one out of Tails's hands. And he started to eat it, savoring the taste.

"You know me best Tails," Sonic said with his mouth full of food. "So who's next?" he asked. Tails picked up the list and read it. Then his eyes were surprised when he read the next person. Sonic noticed his look. "What's up?" he asked.

"Sonic? This audition is not for one person. It's for four," Tails said. When Sonic heard that, he was surprised too.

"Let me see that," he said as he grabbed the list from Tails. When he saw what it said, he had to believe Tails. Still surprised, Sonic told Knuckles to get them and Knuckles went to get them. A few seconds later he came back with four dragons following. First one was a red dragon, second was a blue dragon, third was a yellow dragon and last was a green dragon. Knuckles led up on stage and then went back to the entrance. Sonic and Tails looked at the dragons.

"So, tell us about yourselves," Tails said.

"Well my name is Kasai(Japanese for fire)," the red dragon said. "I'm the oldest and I can control fire." He demonstrated by charging two fireballs in his hand.

"Show off," the green dragon muttered.

"My name is Mizu(Japanese for water)," the blue dragon said. "I'm the second oldest and I control water." She summoned water, but accidentally drops it on Kasai. The green and yellow dragon start laughing their butts off. The red gets really mad and starts yelling at the blue dragon. The two dragons then start to argue.

"Uh, guys," the yellow dragon says. The two ignore him. "Uh, guys," he says raising his voice. They still argue. The yellow dragon is getting impatient. "Enough guys," he says louder. They still ignore him. Now the dragon is mad. "Stop fighting!" he yells at the two. The two stop and look at their little brother. Sonic and Tails are shocked. "We have an audition to do," the yellow dragon tells them.

"You're right Dendo(Japanese for thunder)," Mizu said. Dendo looks at Sonic and Tails.

"So as you may have heard, I'm called Dendo," he says. "I'm the second youngest and I control electricity." He creates sparks in his hands. The green dragon shoves him away. He points to himself.

"My name is Kusa(Japanese for grass)," the green dragon says. "I'm the youngest and I can control earth." He then rises to plants from the ground. Then he puts them back in the ground. "So are we in?" Kusa asks Sonic and Tails.

"Well it's a no-brainer, of course you guys are in," Sonic said. The dragons were excited. They got off the stage and shook Sonic and Tails's hands and they walked out of the room celebrating.

* * *

**Hey guys, TheOrangeRobo here and that was the third chapter of this ****fan fiction. I might not be able to post anything for a while, but maybe I will. We'll just have to see. Until next time, ROLLOUT!**

**Kasai, Mizu, Dendo and Kusa belong to me.**

**Sonic, Tails and Knuckles belong to SEGA.**


	4. Willamina Samurai's Audition

**Audition #4**

**Willamina Samurai**

* * *

"That last audition was, surprising." Tails nods. Tails looks at the list to see who's next.

"Willamina Samurai." Sonic looks at him confused.

"What?" Tails face-palmed.

"The next person is Willamina Samurai," he said. Sonic felt stupid.

"I knew that." Tails rolled his eyes at him. Knuckles walked to the entrance and called the next person. Then a cross between a lion head rabbit and a domestic rabbit walked into the room. Her fur was dark chocolate brown. She wore a pink and gold traditional kimono that comes down to her ankles. She had two holsters for her two samurai swords. She got up on the stage.

"So your name is Willamina Samurai," Sonic barely managing to pronounce it correct. She looks at him.

"Yes." Sonic looks at the swords.

"What are those things?" Willamina looks at the swords.

"Oh these? These are my nodachi. I use them very well and use them for self-defense. I also hate bugs." Sonic wasn't surprised at that last part.

"Well, what else can you do?"

"Yes." Sonic was confused again.

"That didn't answer my question. What else can you do?"

"Yes" Sonic face-palmed.

"Man, this girl is stupid," he thought. "But then again, she would make a great addition to the movie." So he and Tails whispered for a bit, and when it stopped, Tails looked at Willamina with a smile.

"You are in." Willamina was so happy, that she front flipped of the stage and in front of the two. She shook their hands and ran out the door.

* * *

**Hey guys it's me TheOrangeRobo. Sorry this chapter was short. I planned to do this yesterday, but I had to watch the Super Bowl. I've changed it from 16 to **

**18 and also, don't send me anymore characters. I got everyone I thought was cool on a list, so don't send me characters. Anyways that's what I have to say.**

**Until next time, ROLLOUT!**

**Sonic, Tails and Knuckles belong to SEGA.**

**Willamina Samurai belongs to Armadillo Power Studios.**


	5. The Dark Trio's Audition

**Audition #5:**

**The Dark Trio**

* * *

Sonic was playing Sonic Lost World on the 3DS he brought with him in case he got bored as he waited for Tails to come back with the new list. When Tails got back, he hid the 3DS so Tails wouldn't see it.

"Hey Tails, is that the new list?" Tails gave him a captain obvious look.

"Well of course it is. After what happened to the last one." Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I still can't believe it burst into flames out of nowhere." Tails looked at the list.

"Looks like we're getting a triple audition." Tails looked at Knuckles and said, "Get the next people Knuckles." Knuckles exited shortly. When he came back, three people were following him. The first was a dark green hedgehog with bangs covering her left eye and midnight blue eyes that wore a light blue shirt, black baggy jeans, black fingerless gloves, and grey and black converse shoes. The second was a maroon-red hedgehog with brown eyes and four bangs that wore a gray jacket with two red stipes around both sleeves, dark gray jeans and red shoes. The final was a light purple hedgehog with, dark indigo/violet hair, sky blue eyes that wore a light blue shirt, gray cotton button up hoodie, blue checkered skirt, knee high black boots, white gloves and blue goggles. The three went on the stage. Sonic read the list.

"So if I'm correct, the first one is Demi, second is Ray, and third is Alex." The green one responded.

"Yes that's correct."

"So Demi, you can use dark magic, is that correct?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not evil." Tails looked at Ray.

"Ray, your abilities are controlling electricity or lightning, can summon lightning storms, shoot lightning from his hands, and travel through electronics, is that correct?"

"Yeah two tails." Tails was annoyed by that, but decided to ask Alex.

"Alex, you can control large amounts of water and can freeze objects, right?"

"Yeah, I'm also good at hacking." Sonic and Tails nodded.

"I'm sure I'm speaking for the both of us, that you guys are in!" Sonic said. The trio celebrated. The three got off the stage and shook the duo's hands and they ran out of the room cheering.

* * *

**Hey it's me again. Sorry it took me awhile but I was taking a break. But now you can expect a chapter every Saturday! That's all I really have to say. Until next time, ROLLOUT!**

**Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are owned by SEGA.**

**Demi, Ray, and Alex are owned by Kid of the Dark.**


End file.
